


Don't be Scared, I've Done This Before

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their recording session, GaGa has something special for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be Scared, I've Done This Before

  
Okay, so maybe the third and fourth whiskey shots had been a bad idea. The fifth was DEFINITELY a bad idea, but with Lady fucking GaGa egging him on, Adam couldn't exactly say no. He downed the shot, the liquor burning all the way down his throat, a warm feeling spreading through all his limbs.

"Fuck, I can't believe I'm getting drunk with GaGa. Fuck." He was just drunk enough that his tongue was loose, and his inner monologue was falling out of his mouth.

"Yes you are, darling. Is it everything you've dreamed it would be?" Her voice was smooth even as she smirked at him, obviously enjoying his excitement.

"It's better. Your house is incredible. I mean, I figured it would be, but its seriosuly amazing." Adam knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself. It was a dream just to have recorded with her, but when she asked him to come back to her place? He'd almost tripped over himself in his excitement.

Her house was understandably more than a little odd in its decorating taste, but it was classy in its own way. White walls were accented by brightly coloured furniture, and art pieces that looked like they were from some medieval society in space. Adam leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes for a second; this whole thing was pretty damn overwhelming.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Adam felt a cool hand high on his thigh; so high that the fingers were nearly brushing against his zipper. He opened his eyes and turned to look at GaGa who had a smile on her face that he wanted to describe as wolfish.

"Would you like the grand tour?" She gestured widely with her other hand as her fingers were still pressing lightly into Adam's thigh.

Adam nodded a touch too eagerly and stood. "Of course I do! Where do we start?"

He followed her through the kitchen and the dining room, her long sheer skirt swishing around her legs as she described every item in the house and its unique history. Everything had a story, and Adam was revelling in listening to her tell him each and every one of them.

By the time they'd worked their way upstairs and were standing in front of a large set of double doors, Adam had forgotten about GaGa's hand on his thigh downstairs. His head was overflowing with the sights of her house, and he was pretty sure her bedroom was beyond these ornately carved doors. What exactly DOES Lady GaGa's bedroom look like? He was about to find out.

"I have something very special behind these doors for you. Are you ready?" Her voice was low and a little bit dangerous, and Adam's eyes were focused on the way her slim fingers were almost caressing the doorknob.

He felt something like nerves pooling in the pit of his stomach, but he swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Totally." Adam knew he sounded like an idiot, but she had totally caught him off guard. He felt like a teenager, unprepared and inexperienced at whatever game she was playing with him.

She winked, and twisted the doorknob, throwing the large door wide open and gesturing for him to walk through. He did, and it took every ounce of self-control he had left to keep his jaw from hitting the floor as he looked around.

As much as the rest of her house was modern and futuristic, all clean lines and sharp colours, her bedroom felt like stepping back in time. A huge ornately carved bed stood in the centre of the room, draped in heavy blood red velvet curtains. The walls were wallpapered with a heavy brocade pattern, and Adam thought that if he touched it, it might actually be fuzzy. The rest of the furniture was equally elaborate, and Adam suddenly felt as if he was actually in the bedroom of royalty. In his opinion, he was.

His eyes drifted back to the bed, and he noticed a small wooden chest resting on the fluffy coverlet. GaGa's eyes followed his, and she swept towards the bed and sat next to the chest.

"Ah, you noticed it!" Her fingers played lightly over the latch as she smiled at him, beckoning him closer. "Want to see what's inside?"

Adam nodded, speechless for what felt like the first time in his life. He watched her slim fingers flick open the latch and slowly lift the lid. The inside of the box was lined with rich purple velvet, and not for the first time that evening, Adam felt like he was in the middle of the most bizarre dream. His eyes widened as she realized what she was pulling out of the box, and what it probably meant.

In one of Gaga's hands was a leather harness, rich and black and soft enough that Adam could tell it had been used well. In the other hand was a large dildo, dark purple and kind of translucent. It was a strap-on; though obviously Adam hadn't ever had any need for one, he knew what they looked like.

The recognition must have been plain on his face, because Adam could see something flash through GaGa's eyes as her hands gently stroked the harness and the dildo.

"So, do you want to play?" Her voice was playful, but there was a note of delicious danger just underneath that.

A million thoughts raced through Adam's head at once from _you're gay!_ to _dude, she's GAGA_ and everything in between before he could slow them down enough to answer her. He shook his head slightly and squared his shoulders, looking her right in the eye. "Yeah, I do."

Her eyes brightened, as if he'd said he'd brought her a present and she stood again, leaving the toys on the bed. "Good! Let's start by getting naked, shall we?" She shimmied out of her skirt quickly, and reached behind herself to remove her bra. Adam suddenly realized she had a seriously advantage in getting naked, and he hurried to catch up.

As it was, it ended with GaGa perched on the side of her bed naked, with Adam still pulling off the last of his layers and tripping over his jeans at they got caught on his boots. Finally, his jeans joined his pile of clothing and he stood in front of her, once again feeling so young.

She stood slowly, and handed him the harness which she had now threaded the large dildo through. "Put it on me." Her voice was huskier than it had been minutes ago, and Adam felt a slightly unexpected twitch in his cock as he knelt before her. She raised one foot and then the other, and Adam slid the smooth leather harness up her legs, fastening it around her hips.

As he stood back up and took in the sight before him, he thought he might fall over. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, her faces accented in all the right spots with makeup. Her lips were painted a deep red, the same red as the bed curtains and they stood out in sharp contrast to the paleness of her skin. Her body was slim, but round where it should be, and Adam surprised himself by wanting to touch and kiss those places. When his eyes reached the strap-on, his mouth went bone dry. The dildo stuck out obscenely in front of her, and the leather straps only accented the curves of her waist and the creaminess of her skin.

"You like?" She put her hands on her waist and cocked out one hip, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"I really, really do." Adam took one step forward to close the distance and resting his hands on her waist. Even the smallest men he'd been with had never been this tiny, and the way that his hands almost wrapped the whole way around her body sent a shockwave right to his cock. He bent down, meeting her lips for a kiss that grew deep and dirty quickly.

He could feel her lipstick smearing across his face, could taste the slightly waxy flavour of it as his tongue probed her mouth. The taste of lipstick wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, but that taste combined with the feeling of GaGa's soft hips in his hands were sending confused signals through his brain. He slid his hands up her sides to gently cup her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples.

GaGa sighed into his mouth and slid her hands around his back, pulling him closer. Now he could feel the dildo pressing hard into his thigh, and he squeezed her breasts gently again, the mixed signals suddenly a huge turn on. His own cock was rapidly growing to full hardness, and soon he felt her small, cool hand wrap around it, stroking it firmly.

For every ounce of tentativeness he felt, she matched with an equal amount of bravado, her hand squeezing and stroking, harder and harder until the wet tip of his cock was pressed into her belly. She pulled away from his mouth and murmured her approval before turning back to the chest on the bed.

"Just one more thing!" Her voice was cheerful, and Adam had the feeling that meant he was in for something interesting. He was right, and a shiver ran down his spine when he saw what was in her hand. This was something he HAD used before, a thin strip of leather with a few snaps along its length; a cock ring.

She knelt before him, stroking him a few more times to be sure he was fully hard before snapping the cock ring around the base of his dick, just this side of comfortable. He watched as she stood again, removing a small bottle of lube from the chest before closing it and placing on the floor. She climbed onto the high bed, and gestured for him to follow.

His legs carried him forward before his brain could really catch up, and soon he was climbing onto Lady GaGa's bed. Lady GaGa's bed. He said it a few more times in his head as he settled back into the plush pillows, as GaGa pushed his thighs apart, settling herself between them.

She tilted her head and smiled crookedly at him as she ran her fingers gently up and down his aching cock. Adam breathed in sharply, a moan slipping out at the light touch. The cock ring was already making him that much more sensitive, and the feeling of GaGa wrapping her hand around his cock was too much.

Adam's eyes fluttered shut as GaGa stroked his cock with a light but firm touch, her thumb swiping through the pre-come pooling there every few strokes. He could practically feel his cock throb as she stroked him, keeping him right on the edge thanks to the cock ring he wanted nothing more than to reach down and rip off.

Just when he was ready to slap her hand away and take care of business for himself, Adam felt GaGa's hand leave his cock. He opened his eyes, and breathed in sharply as he watched her flick open the lid of the lube and drizzle it over her fingers. He sat up on his elbows so he could watch as she ran her finger down Adam's balls, lower, to circle over his hole.

She pushed in gently, twisting as Adam's muscles gave way eagerly. It had been a long time since he'd bottomed for someone, but if he was going to do it he thought GaGa was a pretty fucking good choice. He tipped his head back, sighing deeply as she pulled her finger out and pushed it back in slowly. She moved one finger in and out for several moments until Adam was pushing his hips into her hand, rocking them gently.

Another finger was pushed in alongside the first, and then a third and she sped up her thrusts until Adam was moaning and gasping as his hips rocked against her hand. She twisted her wrist and pushed her fingers until she found that spot that had Adam shouting wordlessly, and falling back into the pillow, his elbows no longer supporting him.

"F-Fuck..." Adam muttered as she kept up her rhythm, brushing over the same spot every time. He wanted to grab his cock, but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead, he reached down and grabbed GaGa's wrist, stilling her motions. "I'm ready, fuck me. Please."

She smirked at him, slipping her fingers out and laughing lightly at the mournful sigh that fell from Adam's lips. "Oh, I plan to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so good. Do you want me to?"

"Yes, please. I know you'll make it good, please!" Adam was begging, and in another time and place he might have been embarrassed about it, but now it seemed liked the only option. It was hard for him to believe he had nearly 5 years on GaGa, because he'd rarely come across someone so commanding and in charge of everything around them. It was fucking hot, and he just wanted to be a part of it.

He watched through hooded eyes as she slicked up the dildo, making a show of drizzling the lube down from the tip and stroking it slowly with her hand. From the way her lips parted and her tongue darted out to wet them, Adam would've sworn the dildo was actually a part of her. Hell, maybe it was. Right now, all he cared about was her putting inside of him as soon as possible.

She pushed his legs as wide apart as they would go, and lined the dildo up with his hole, pressing just the tip against him. Leaning over him, her lips brushed his ear whispering as she pushed into him. "Don't be scared."

The sound of her voice rasping against his ear and the feeling of the cool, smooth plastic sliding into him had Adam arching his back and wrapping his legs around her waist. He pulled her in deeper, faster, not wanting to wait for his body to adjust. He felt the burn as his hole stretched and relaxed as GaGa pushed into him again and again.

His cock was so hard and aching he thought it might explode as it curved against his stomach, pre-come pooling underneath the head. She fucked him harder and faster, and the sounds coming out of his mouth could only be described as sobs. He needed to come more than he ever had before, but he also knew better than to try and pull the cock ring without permission.

Above him, GaGa was making small noises as she fucked him, little gasps and sighs as the dildo bumped against her, teasing her. Adam could actually smell her arousal floating in the air, a scent that was both familiar and strange. All too abruptly, she pulled out of him, causing Adam to moan at the loss. She shimmied up his body, the warmth of her arousal leaving a moist trail along Adam's chest.

She pulled the straps of the harness as far apart as she could, and settled herself over Adam's face. "Lick me. If you're good, it'll be your turn next." She was practically purring, and Adam wished he could see the look on her face as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer.

There was no time for him to be tentative, and he held her hips tightly as he ran his tongue firmly around her clit. She tasted warm and sweet and just a little musky, and Adam found himself licking deeper into her, wanting more of that taste. GaGa's hips began to rock against his face, and Adam clamped his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue over it as he sucked gently.

GaGa reached down to grip her fingers into Adam's hair, pulling just a little too hard as she panted and moaned above him. Adam's tongue pushed deep into her, as if he was fucking her with it, faster and faster until he felt he begin to shudder above him. He flattened his tongue against her clit one more time, rubbing against it as hard as he could, wanting to hear her cry out.

Finally, she cried out above him, throwing her head back as he body shook. Adam licked her softly, lapping up all her juices like he was parched. He'd almost forgotten about his cock, still lying hard and aching against his belly until he felt GaGa's hand skating down his belly. She swiftly unsnapped the cock ring and wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling once, twice and on the third Adam came so hard his vision went white.

He moaned loudly, but it was muffled from where GaGa still sat on his face. She slowly slid back down his body, rolling to the side so she could bend to lap up his orgasm from his belly. The sight of Lady GaGa bent over him, licking his come off his stomach was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He reached out to gently run his fingers through her hair, guiding her up to kiss him when she was finished cleaning up his stomach.

He could taste himself on her tongue, and he knew she could taste herself on his as they kissed deeply, but sweetly. The kiss lasted for several minutes, with Adam's hands exploring her body again, memorizing each curve. When they finally pulled apart, it was with heavy, sated eyes that they looked at one another.

"So, did you enjoy the grand tour?" GaGa's voice was slightly sleepy as she spoke, but the undertone of teasing was clear.

"You could say that. I wasn't expecting it to be so...thorough." Oddly, Adam felt surer of himself and comfortable now than he had all evening, and he pushed himself up on one elbow to look at her.

GaGa threw her head back, laughing throatily as she rolled off the bed to stand and remove the harness. When she turned back, the pulled the comforter back on the bed and climbed in, gesturing for Adam to join her.

"To get the full experience, you really have to sleep in the bed. Have you ever slept in a bed with velvet curtains drawn? It's fantastic." She pulled a cord, and the curtains fell closed around them, cloaking them in complete darkness.

Adam climbed under the fluffy blankets, making a mental note to call his mother in the morning and get her to find him a bed just like this one. "It is fantastic. I love it! Thanks for having me over, I'll definitely never forget it." He leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead, even though it didn't feel like exactly the right gesture. He had no idea how you say goodnight to the woman who just fucked you in the ass with a strap-on, and also happens to be a world famous pop star that you idolize.

Thankfully, it didn't seem to matter that he was still slightly out of his element as GaGa settled back into his arms, the two of them already drifting off to sleep. "Trust me darling, the pleasure was all mine."


End file.
